Livia Septim
Empress Livia Septim (4E 197 - 5E 77), also known as Brinella Winter-Honored and General Livia Winter-Honored was fifth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Livia was born to Winter-Honored family in Skyrim, but her parents were murdered at an inn, months after Cyrodiilic Empire's victory and defeated the Stromcloaks after the Battle for Windhelm. Even though she is an Nord, she considered the firstLivia was born Nord, which given the birth name, Brinella Winter-Honored. But later attempted by her adoptive mothers, Marcella Septim and Brelyna Maryon. Nord Empress of the Empire, but about fifth or fourth Empress to have Nordic blood. Before her accession, Livia was an Imperial General, like her adoptive mother and was nicknamed, the Lion Lady and most commonly known as Old Hickory. Early years Brinella Winter-Honored was born around 4E 197 to Winter-Honored family in Skyrim as the only child. Her parents were veterans of the Empire war during the Skyrim Civil War. Brinella's childhood was one of wonderful things and have a wonderful childhood. Her family was supporters of the Empire of Cyrodiil, during the Great War and Skyrim Civil War. After completed the civil war with Cyrodiilic victory. Brinella was shy but can good with people. Windmen Inn Sacking and Adoption Her parents, was killed at Windmen Inn which the inn was sacked, but Brinella escaped and runs hill up north, only to find Orcs at the camp, which the orcs capture Brinella. But she was safe by Marcella Septim and brought to Imperial City in Cyrodiil; where the Empress adopted Brinella. Brinella was later become heiress to the Crown of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Due of her adopted, she was waited for amateur age about sixteen to be in military of the Imperial Army. Brinella was then at the time her adoptive mother was ended the war between the Empire and the Aldmeri Dominion at the Second White-Gold Concordat. After the war finally come to the end, Marcella Septim declared the Fifth Era. Military career Early military campaign Legateship At aged 19, Livia was promotion to Legate on 5E 15. Military Commander ''de facto'' Arch-mage of Mages Guild Empress Inheriting the throne Brinella becomes Empress after her mother Marcella Septim died in 5E 68. Brinella than changed her regnal name on her coronation as Empress Livia Septim of Cyrodiil. Livia was about aged 51 years old when she was crown fifth Empress of the Cyrodiilic Empire. Even though her old age, she palpitated into six laws which passes. Worship of her mother The one of the laws is to still improving the Aldmeri Pantheon worship in Cyrodiil, like her mother and predecessor; which now worship as part of the Ten Divines as Marcella. Last military campaign and death On 5E 77, Livia died and was succeeded by her son Claudius. Personal life As Princess and heiress, Livia married dunmer named Drarien Gilnndas and their have only son, Claudius. Personality See also Trivia Notes Appearances * References Category:Lore: Characters Category:Emperors of the Septim Empire Category:Emperors of the Cyrodiilic Empire Category:Lore: Females Category:Lore: Nords Category:Royalty Category:Septim Bloodline